1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a streaking correction signal generating circuit, a streaking correction signal generating method, a program, a streaking correcting circuit, and an imaging device that are preferably applied to a solid-state imaging device including a CCD (charge-coupled device) image sensor or a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) image sensor.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a streaking correction signal generating circuit and so on enabling real-time correction of streaking by detecting signal levels of respective lines of a horizontal light shield by using an output signal of the horizontal light shield of an image sensor, detecting a black level by using an output signal of a vertical light shield of the image sensor, and generating streaking correction signals of the respective lines by subtracting the black level from each of the signal levels of the respective lines of the horizontal light shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an imaging device, a solid-state imaging device including a CCD image sensor or a CMOS image sensor has been known. If an image of a high-brightness subject is captured by the solid-state imaging device, streaking occurs in the horizontal direction in the captured image.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-130331) describes a technique of performing streaking correction by correcting a difference in DC level of cases where a pixel portion is shielded from light and where the pixel portion receives light.